


Catra Takes A Bath

by Ggunsailor, SapphicaWrites



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Biting, Canon, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cute, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Fluff, Love, Lovebites, Massage, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggunsailor/pseuds/Ggunsailor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: Adora tries to convince Catra to take a bath... but Catra will only do it one condition. (Catradora, Canon, Fluff/Smut)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 363





	Catra Takes A Bath

"No. Absolutely not."

"Catra, please, you just-"

"Oh, no, I'm not!"

Adora groaned inwardly. _Stubborn cat._

This had been going on for hours now. Adora had been trying to convince Catra to take a bath, since she'd started to hear complaints from the others about the catgirl's body odour. She didn't even know when the last time Catra had even taken a bath.

She knew for a fact Catra despised water with a passion. It was no wonder that when discussing the team's weaknesses that Netossa had broken out a spray bottle on her. She didn't blame her. Cats and water didn't mix and after the brainwashing bath Horde Prime gave her... she knew it would be hard for Catra to even look at water the same way.

But, Adora was the more mature of the pair of them and as such, she wasn't going to give up until Catra was a squeaky clean kitty.

"Look, you stink and I know you're not fond of water, but for the sake of my sanity...will you please take a bath?"

The feline turned away, arms crossed. She was sat on the edge of the bed, glancing down at the floor in a defiant manner. Adora loved Catra, but she really could be so childish. She growled softly as she refused to look at her. "Then you'll have to deal with it!"

This was getting nowhere. Adora clearly could see that now. Asking nicely wasn't going to work and Adora didn't feel like dragging Catra into the tub unless she had exhausted all other options. However, she then knew the perfect way of convincing Catra... or rather, manipulating her.

There was silence, and then Catra heard a sigh. "Okay. Fine"

Catra looked behind her to see Adora was looking down at the ground, her lip stuck out in a pout. Her heart melted at the sight. One of her many weaknesses... Adora's adorable pouty face. She felt weak just watching her lip quiver and her blue eyes gazing at her like a puppy.

_Oh, no...not the pout, I can't handle the pout!_

Adora turned away, faking a sigh of defeat. "I, uh, I understand. You don't need me to tell you what to do. If you don't wanna take a bath... I won't force you to."

"Now, wait a minute, I can..." And finally, Catra groaned, giving in. She wasn't going to let Adora be sad."Okay, fine, I'll take a bath!"

Adora whirled back around grinning. Victory had never tasted so sweet... well aside from the taste of Catra's lips when they kissed.

"On one condition..." Catra then said.

"Name it."

xXx

Fifteen minutes later, Adora was currently running the bath for her and Catra. Catra's terms were that she'd only take a bath if Adora did the same, so that she'd have company and have someone to hold in case her fears and anxieties started to act up.

That was more than okay with Adora. To be honest, she'd been doing a lot of training lately and she hadn't gotten round to getting a bath either. So this was going to be good for both of them. She made sure to add in a little herbal oil to sweeten the deal.

The bathroom wasn't that big, Glimmer apparently had the biggest one in the castle, but it was more than big enough for Adora and Catra. Plus, the actual bathtub was fairly large as well. As she watched the basin fill with foam and water, Adora grinned.

Turning off the tap, Adora dipped her finger into the water to check the temperature. She knew that if Catra was going to have a bath, she'd prefer it to be nice and warm.

Okay, that's warm enough, Adora said in her thoughts.

"You all done?" Catra's voice asked her.

Adora smiled. "Yeah, come in when you want!"

She turned to speak... Only to slightly gape as Catra walked into the room, peeling off her top and exposing her breasts and abs to Adora. Catra was lean and muscled, built more for speed than strength, long muscular legs and arms, though there was some slight muscle on her torso.

Catra then pulled off her pants, smirking. She knew Adora loved her in the nude, how every inch of her was covered in fur and muscle that Adora could stroke and feel to her heart's content.

Adora blushed a little. Sure, she had seen Catra naked, and they'd even made love at this point... but still, her beautiful fur-covered girlfriend was quite a sight. She felt bad for denying her feelings, her desire for that beautiful girl. Now she was all hers, forever and ever.

Grinning, Catra then rushed forward. "Cannonball!"

"No, wait!" Adora warned, but...

SPLASH!

Adora was splashed in the face as Catra landed in the bathtub. Her girlfriend laughed playfully, smirking at her before relaxing back in the water.

"Heh, you're cute with your hair wet."

Pulling clump of damp hair out of her eyes, Adora grumbled, completely soaking wet. "Be lucky I'm getting in the tub with you, otherwise I'd leave right now."

Catra chuckled and leaned back. The temperature was perfect for her. Then she smelled the air, her feline senses picking up a rather pleasant aroma coming from the water.

"Hmmm...it smells nice. What'd you put in it?"

"Rose oil and tea tree oil."

"Something else you picked up from Sparkles?"

"Yeah, does it help you relax?"

Sighing, Catra nodded. "Yeah... smells heavenly."

"Just trying to make this bath a pleasant one," Adora replied, smiling.

"Well don't just stand there. I'm only doing this if you get in too, remember?"

Adora chuckled, before stripping naked herself. She pulled off her wet shirt and grey pants, knowing they would definitely have to be put out to dry considering Catra's little dive had drenched them completely. But she was getting her own back now, considering she was showing herself off to Catra.

Catra gulped a little. When they had made love for the first time, she was amazed that she had got to touch that gorgeous body she had desired for so long. Such beautiful muscles, built for strength and battle... and Adora wasn't even in her She-Ra form.

Then Adora slipped into the bath, sitting opposite her lover, relaxing as well. The two girls lay back, sighing and just living in the moment.

"I dunno how Glimmer can do bubble baths, though," Catra admitted. "All those bubbles, yeesh."

Adora laughed. "Aw, they're not too bad."

Catra sighed then sat up, stretching. "So, are you gonna wash my fur for me?"

"Of course, I am. That's what I promised, right?"

Reaching to the various bottles and tubes at the side of the tub, Adora picked up the shampoo and squeezed a blob into her hand. Catra turned around in the tub, Adora moving over and rubbing it into her fur. Catra purred happily as Adora massaged the fluid into her.

Her strong firm hands caressed Catra's body, her lover purring more. As Adora massaged the shampoo into Catra, the cat felt like she was going to fall asleep. The touch of Adora's hands was so heavenly, so divine. She was an angel, her angel.

"Mmmmm... you've got amazing hands," Catra sighed dreamily.

"Well... I do use a sword," Adora teased, before getting another blob and rubbing it into Catra's short hair. One of the best parts about Catra having short hair was that it was much easier to clean. She would have probably had a harder time cleaning that mane of hair Catra used to sport.

Adora then started to clean the rest of Catra's body, starting with the back of her neck. When her fingers traced over the scar where Horde Prime's control chip had been... Catra shivered. A wave of anxiety overcame Adora. She knew Catra was still not over what had happened.

"I'm sorry," Adora apologised.

"Don't be. Just a reminder that I'm here," Catra assured her. "That I'm not... still in that nightmare."

Nodding, Adora continued on, moving down to Catra's shoulders. As she rubbed Catra's collar, Adora's fingers traced another scar. A very familiar one at that.

"Hey...this is still here?"

"Hmm?"

"From when you fell into the trap door the first time we did that simulator?"

"Yeah... I remember I was the infirmary for a week."

"And I remember making you that get well soon card," Adora said with a smile.

Catra blushed, as Adora continued to caress her back with her hands, purring more and more. She wished this could last forever. As Adora went back to the area just beneath her neck, Catra shivered again from Adora's perfect touches. She gasped lovingly.

"Ooh, ooh, right there between the shoulders!" She begged. "Ooooh!"

Adora giggled a little, before giving Catra another once over. Finally, Catra was all clean. "There. All done."

"Already?"

"Well, if you had the full head of hair it would have taken longer."

"Eh, to be honest... I kinda like it like this," Catra admitted.

"Really?" Adora wondered. "Even though..."

"Look, even if Prime is the reason I got it cut... it kinda symbolises the new me, the me... that finally got to be with you."

Adora blushed but smiled. "Charmer."

"Your turn, blondie," Catra replied with a grin.

Smiling, Adora turned around and Catra grabbed the shampoo. A blob went into her hand and she rubbed into Adora's beautiful skin, feeling her smoothly. As her fingers traced along Adora's abs, she grinned, placing her head on her shoulder.

"Glad you keep these up," Catra whispered. "She-Ra or not... your muscles are always beautiful."

"Mmm, I'll take that as a compliment."

Once she rinsed her hands clean, she began to massage her lover's shoulders. She knew she wasn't going to do nearly as good a job as Adora, but she didn't care. Adora was still going to love this, and indeed she was, as Catra felt the blonde relax.

Adora sighed and Catra leaned in, planting a kiss on Adora's soft skin, right on the back of her neck. Now it was Adora's turn to shiver. Catra leaned closer, kissing the side of Adora's neck, one of her most sensitive spots.

Furry arms wrapped around Adora's waist, as it was very clear Catra had given up on giving the rest of Adora a clean. Adora didn't mind, she just loved the sensation of Catra's tender kisses peppering her shoulders. Soft, furry lips pressing to her wet skin.

"Hey, Adora."

"Hmm?"

Smiling, Catra pulled Adora close and they lay in the bath, embracing one another. Catra was holding Adora to her, skin meeting fur perfectly. She purred, and leaned in close to Adora's ear, kissing the shell of her ear before whispering in her ear.

"I love you. Can I show you how much?"

"Oh gods, yes.."

Catra kissed her again, this time on the lips. She moaned, drinking deeply of her lover's mouth. Damn, she couldn't get enough of it. Her tongue slid right into Adora's mouth, the blonde offering no resistance. She was turned on now and really wanted Catra to make good on her request.

Adora felt completely numb. The heavenly touch of Catra's lips against her own, the warm embrace she was being held in and the perfect temperature of the water that surrounded them. She was content and wanted Catra to do as she pleased with her.

Continuing to kiss her, Catra brought one of her hands up, cupping and gently squeezing one of Adora's breasts. They were soft and squishy, Catra's fingers pressing down on them and playing with them, turning Adora on even more.

The blonde whimpered into the cat's mouth as she was groped lovingly. "Mmmmm..."

"Feel good, baby?"

"Mmm-hmm."

Breaking the kiss for a moment, Catra then held out her finger, showing to Adora that she'd trimmed her claws.

"Oh... you got them cut," Adora noticed.

"Yeah, figured I'd rather not have a repeat of what happened the last time when we tried to make love."

"How... thoughtful of you."

Catra grinned, letting her fingers travel down under the water, between Adora's legs. She gently caressed the inside of Adora's thigh as well, letting her other hand squeeze Adora's breast. As she found the slit in the skin, the cat let her fingers slide inside of Adora.

"Mmm!" Adora moaned, biting her lip.

Thrusting her fingers into Adora, Catra grinned in delight. The sound of Adora's moaning was like music to her ears. She had been relaxing so far, but Adora's gorgeous cries of pleasure were making her feel so content. She continued to please Adora with her fingers, gazing into her eyes.

"Fuck, you're so hot," the cat growled

She then leaned down and took a nipple into her mouth. She suckled gently, sure not to nip with her fangs, glancing up at the still flustered Adora. Her face was bright red, her mouth wide with deep, lustful moans emanating from her throat.

Adora just sighed, feeling Catra's fingers curl inside of her. She had spread her legs wide, inviting Catra to please her deeply. She could feel how deep the fingers were, how they pressed against her walls and how they gently brushed against her clit.

But still, she was needy for more, more of Catra's beautiful fingers.

"C-Catra?" She whimpered.

"Hmm?" Catra took her mouth away from Adora's breast for a second.

"How many, ah, fingers do you have in there?"

"Two."

"Can you, can you add one more?"

"Are you sure you can handle three?"

"I'll... I'll do my best."

"That's my girl," Catra said with a smirk.

As her beloved had requested, Catra slipped a third finger into Adora. As that third digit entered Adora, joining its brethren in pleasing the blonde girl, Adora yelped in what sounded like a mix of pleasure and pain. Catra panicked for a moment, stopping the pleasuring.

"You okay? Did I hurt you?" she asked, worried.

Weakly, Adora reached over and caressed Catra's furry cheek, assuring her she was fine. "No... that just felt really good inside me."

"Oh... do you want me to keep going?"

"I'd be very angry if you didn't finish me off," Adora teased lustfully, as she and Catra shared a kiss, needy and lustful, their tongues joining for a few moments.

Parting, Catra grinned. "Alright then," she purred, resuming her fingering. Adora kept moaning, giggling a little as Catra tickled her with her other hand. Catra was melting from the sound of Adora's beautiful giggles. She was sexy... and adorable.

She kept fingering her lover, kissing her neck. Gently, she left a few bites on her skin, teasing that glorious pink flesh with her teeth.

"Mmmmm..."

Lovingly, Catra pumped her fingers into Adora a little faster, knowing she was close. Her breathing was growing husky and her hips were arching forward, Adora desperate for her release as Catra kept teasing those gorgeous folds of hers.

"Catra, faster!"

Doing so, Catra kept thrusting her fingers as fast as she could, hearing Adora's moans grow louder and louder. They were like music to her ears. She didn't care if people were going to hear, Adora was all hers and she was going to make her happy.

"Oh... oh fuck," Adora moaned. "Fuck!"

Catra smirked, keeping up the pace by fingering Adora as fast as she could. She kissed Adora's neck again, turning Adora on for the final rush. All three of fingers pumped the hero of Etheria, rewarding her for taking good care of her beloved kitten.

Eventually, Adora wailed and moaned like an angel, as the juices flowed and she shook from her wave. She shivered from head to toe, tingling all over.

"Oooooooh!"

Bringing Adora close, Catra kissed her lover, feeling Adora wrap her arms around her. Deeply pleased, Adora kissed her back, still having quite a bit of energy. The two lovers made out in the water, Catra threading her fingers through Adora's wet hair.

"You... you sure know how to make me feel good," Adora said, eyes full of love.

"Wanna... get out now?"

Adora giggled. "I... I don't think I can walk."

"Well... we don't exactly have to go anywhere soon," Catra insisted.

"No... so we could just stay here, in each other's arms."

Catra purred and so, that's what they did, lying in the bath together. Adora soon fell asleep in the bath, held by Catra. She was glad that not only had Catra had finally gotten a bath... Adora herself had gotten quite some fun out of it as well.

xXx

**Author's note:** Some Catradora bath smut courtesy of me and Guppy! I think being with the girl she loved and getting to fuck her helped Catra enjoy that bath very much hehe.

See you soon for more gay goodness!


End file.
